Human Again
by WOWZAcoolBEANS
Summary: He used to be quite the ladies man, but with Carly it felt diferent." Kiryu and Carly have an evening together after seeing the Signers and talk about their past. Jack/Carly and onesided Darkshipping Kiryu/Carly .


**Title:** Human Again

**Synopsis:** Kiryu and Carly share an evening together after seeing the Signers (takes place immediately after episode 46) and talk about their past. Jack/Carly and one-sided Kiryu/Carly.

**Rating: **T

**A/N**: My first fully Kiryu/Carly centered one-shot. I don't know why, but this has become my favorite pairing. It's strange because they never even have the two of them talk in the anime. And it's also strange because I'm also a total Jack/Carly person and I really hope that the two of them end up together! I just think that it sort of works, don't you? I really hope that my name for it (Darkshipping) catches on, because if I get to name a ship and go down in fanfic history then I will be a very, very happy girl. Also, aren't you just tired of waiting for Jack to find out that Carly is a Dark Signer? I pray every episode that Jack will get to find out. I want to see him go completely _bonkers_!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's because if I did then Kiryu/Carly would be just as cannon as Jack/Carly.

--

"Was it hard?" Carly looked at the light-haired boy to whom she had become so familiar with over the past few days.

"When I fell from heaven? No, I only got a little bruise." Neither of them laughed, both of them knew that he was talking about something much more serious. Carly sighed. "Seeing Jack again? Yeah, I guess it was." She said as she turned her head away from Kiryu. She didn't want him to see that she had tears in her eyes.

Kiryu sat down on the floor next to the girl. He reached his arm out to put around her, but he let it drop next to his side awkwardly. He never quite knew what to do in these situations. He used to be quite the ladies man, but with Carly it all just felt… different. "Well… I'm sorry?" He said with even more awkwardness. There was something about Carly that made him feel so embarrassed, so uncomfortable. As cliché as it sounded, she was unlike anyone that he had ever met before.

"Why do you feel sorry?" Carly asked her voice turning bitter. "It's not your fault that we're on opposite sides of the battlefield now." She was quiet and Kiryu felt the urge to put his arm around her again. "What were you like when you were a human Kiryu?" Carly asked suddenly, breaking Kiryu's thoughts away from thinking of her.

"What?" He asked not quite understanding.

"What were you like when you were a human?" She asked again. The question completely floored him. What _had_ he been like when he was a human? He didn't think that he had changed much since becoming a Dark Signer. Sure, he was a bit more vengeful and a lot less naïve about the world, but didn't that happen to just about _everyone_ with age?

"I don't think that I've really…" he said, but stopped himself and he knew. He knew that he was a different person now than when he had been human. He knew that he used to be happy; he used to be able to think of more than just revenge. But most of all, he used to be hopeful. "Well, I used to be fun. I used to be the guy who everyone would go to for a goodtime. I was always the life of the party and the center of attention. And I used to be very ambitious, except I could almost never follow anything through. Before Team Satisfaction I had a million different projects going on at once and I never could get anything done. I nearly failed out of school about eight different times. All the teachers would say," He raised the pitch of voice to mock his grade school teachers. "'Kiryu is a bright boy, but he can never set his mind to one thing. He's always fluttering around doing eighty things at once. We just can't keep up with him!'" Carly giggled and Kiryu smiled. Her laugh was beautiful, just like her face and her pale skin; skin that was just asking for him to reach out and touch… "What were you like?" He asked wanting to get those thoughts out of his brain.

Carly's face grew dark again as she thought of the past. Her last few memories of being human were memories of her thinking about Jack. She had been alive for years, but she had never _felt_ alive until she had met Jack. And then in a few short days, he was gone, and now she was here. A new batch of tears sprung up in her eyes.

Kiryu swore internally. If seeing Carly smile was one of the most wonderful things in the world, than seeing her cry was one of the most heart-wrenching and horrid things in the world. "I'm sorry Carly, if you don't want to…"

"I used to be really forgetful and all over the place. I'd get into everybody's business and I would refuse to leave." She said thinking of Jack. If she had just left him and the Signers alone then she would have never become a Dark Signer. "I also loved someone, and now I know we can never be together." She said as the tears began to fall.

As much as it pained Kiryu to hear Carly talk about Jack that way, it pained him even more to see her cry. He put an arm around her and her head fell into his shoulder. He could feel the wetness of her tears soak his shirt. After a time span that seemed like seconds to Kiryu, time always passed by too quickly when he was with Carly, and hours for Carly, time always moved too slowly when she thought of Jack, Carly sat up again.

The two Dark Signers stared out of the window in the abandoned building that they were both currently in. Since their own monsters had sucked up most of the residents of the area they pretty much had control of the city. The two of them had run off to this building after their confrontation with the Signers. Kiryu had just grabbed Carly's hand and they ran over to this building, Carly wasn't sure why he did it, or why this building, but she was glad that he did. Being with Kiryu always made her happy, being with Kiryu made her almost feel like how she had felt with Jack.

"I grew up in this building." Kiryu said suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence. "It's gotten worse since my family left." He said with a bit of a chuckle. "But it looks pretty similar to how it used to be."

"You grew up here?" Carly said in awe as she looked at the decrepit room. It was disgusting. There was no furniture and there was mold growing in the corners. Carly had grown-up in one of the crappier parts of the city, but even that was nicer than this.

"Yeah. This used to be my room." He looked at Carly's look of disgust and laughed. "That's what everyone looks like when they come in here. Even my friends would look like that. Believe it or not, I was in a poor family for even here. My dad was never home, he worked like a horse to keep my sister and I in clothes and in school. My mom offed herself when my sis was diagnosed. You know about all that Team Satisfaction stuff?" Carly nodded trying to absorb all of this information. It wasn't often that Kiryu would talk about himself. "That all happened right after my sister died. I had never really been close to anyone before that because I was always with her, and then she died and I decided that I needed to find some friends." He stopped talking. He had never told anyone about that before. Not even his closest friends.

"What did your sister have?" Carly asked softly, not wanting to ruin this moment, not wanting Kiryu to stop talking.

"I don't even know. I was a lot younger then; I never really paid attention to anything. All I knew, and all that I thought I needed to know was that she was sick. Then when she died my dad started to drink and then one night he got into a bar fight and died. Then I was alone. It was the day after that I killed the member of Security. I didn't even really know why. Then Yusei betrayed me then I was executed. I thought that I'd be with my family, but instead I became a Dark Signer. Half of me was really excited at the chance of revenge, the other half was just… sad." A single tear ran down Kiryu's face and Carly put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry Kiryu." She said softly. He moved his arm around her body feeling her warmth on him, it brought a million different emotions that he had never experienced before up into him. More than anything else in the world he just wanted to sit there with Carly and never move.

"Why do you like Jack?" He said, making Carly flinch, but she remained for the most part in the same position. He didn't want to ask the question, but it was something that he needed to know the answer to.

Her words were heavy and sad, with each syllable she was climbing up a long staircase with a giant boulder attached to her back. "He's everything that I'm not and I always wished I could be. Self-confident, arrogant and… well, _talented_. I was always the failure kid everywhere I went and then there was Jack Atlus, the King, begging me to take him to my apartment. I couldn't help but to be star struck. But then I talked to him and found out that he was human, that he wasn't such a King, and that he had a personality, and flaws. I just don't know, you can't really choose who you fall in love with, right? I never thought it would be Jack…" Kiryu laughed and Carly sat up. "What's so funny?"

Kiryu almost replied to that with 'You're right, because if that were false then I wouldn't be in love with you.' But he didn't. Carly loved Jack; Carly did not love Kiryu, and whatever Kiryu did that fact would never change. Carly and Kiryu would never be together.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Kiryu said. "It's just that I can relate." He said. Carly giggled.

"Who do you love so much?" Carly asked a bit teasingly.

"Jack, and you'll have to kill me before you get him!" He said overdramatically. Carly moved her head and laughed loud and obnoxiously.

"But you're already dead! Darn, I guess neither of us will ever have him…" She said as a far-off sad look came into her eyes, Kiryu was about to say something to cheer her up, but a soft smile came onto her face. "But that's okay, we'll always be together from now on, right? Who needs Jack Atlus when you have a friend as good as Kiryu Kyosuke?" She said with a laugh. Kiryu laughed along with her.

"That's right, bros before hoes." He said with a laugh.

"That's right." Carly said as she slid her hand into Kiryu's. They both looked out the window at the sun setting over the wreckage that was the Satellite. And for the first time in a long time Kiryu had hope. For the first time in a long time, Kiryu felt love.

And he knew that someday Carly would feel that love back or he would die again trying to make her feel it.

It was human emotion. Kiryu realized after a moment. The human emotion that he and Carly had been sorely missing since they had become Dark Signers. He and Carly felt human once again.


End file.
